What could have been
by percephine
Summary: Just me going over unused plots and discarded story ideas.
1. Unused The void within 1

**Percephine: Hey everyone! ^ ^ Sorry I haven't done anything lately it's just that my cat hurt his leg somehow and I've had to watch him to make sure it heals right. This means I won't have time to really update my other fan fictions. The same time I really don't want to leave my readers with nothing so I decided to let you in on some secrets about The Void Within.**

 _Tombstone: So you're actually telling them?_

 **Percephine: Yep! The truth is that at first the story was completely different. The story was actually about Kagami being Yuma's human cousin and the trouble that he would cause having Yuma's face.**

 _Tombstone: That was until the author learned that she's no good at happy stories._

 **Percephine: It's true. So instead I decided to make it twisted, kids story they'll end up with nothing but death, pain, and sadness. You're welcome everyone. To be honest I didn't know where to take the story. I could make the first chapter but then after that it kind of died off.**

 _Tombstone: Is everything death with you?_

 **Percephine: * shrugs * Pretty much. As an extra treat for waiting and reading through this awfully long author's note, I will let you read the first chapter I made for the original story. ( That and I think it would be nice to have a happy story for once. ^ ^)**

Shark was riding his motorcycle down the street when he saw the spiked hair of what could only be Yuma in the distance surrounded by three thuggish looking men. As Shark got closer to help he noticed that Yuma was wearing something really strange compared to his usual style. Instead of Yuma's usual outfit he was wearing a purple shirt with a black jacket, black pants with purple stars on the side, and a pair of black sunglasses. What was even weirder what that the key was nowhere in sight.

Well despite Yuma's strange appearance he still needed help, or so Shark thought. Just as Shark was starting to get off the motorcycle Yuma launched forward and knocked him right under the chin with the top of his head. This is the man stumbling back into another man causing both to fall to the ground. Then Yuma jumped onto his hands and then launched his legs forward into the last man's stomach and the man fell to the ground gasping for air.

For a few moments Shark was frozen from shock but quickly regain himself and ran up to Yuma just as he was about to walk away. " What the hell was that!? " Shark asked in a amazed yet worried voice.

Yuma turned around and gave him a smirk that belong more on Vector's face then Yuma's before raising an eyebrow and asking with a lot of attitude, " And I should tell you because? "

Shark was obviously taken aback by that wondering why it is Yuma was acting so strange and why he wouldn't tell him anything. " Because I want to know what's going on. Why are you here, why did you do this? "

Yuma raises a questioning eyebrow before saying in a mocking tone, " Awe, Are you worried about me? " Yuma leaned forward with the smirk on his face growing larger. " Alright I'll tell you, but only because you asked and because I like your pretty face. " Yuma leaned in next to Shark's ear and whispered. " I'm here because I am, I'm doing this because I can. "

Shark was about to get angry at Yuma for the vague response but before he could, Yuma grabbed his jacket and pulled him in close and kissed him. Shark's eyes widened so large they were almost twice their normal size. Yuma then shoved him hard to the ground and ran off with the sound of his own mad laughter following close behind.

After a few minutes sitting on the ground in a daze Shark's face Harden into a angry expression. He quickly stood up and got back on his motorcycle swearing. He was going to find Yuma and get an actual exclamation from him before beating some sense back into him. Then an actual beating to teach him that he wasn't going to be able to kiss him out of nowhere like that and get away with it.

 **Percephine: Welp, that's all for now everyone. ^ ^ I do have ideas for a couple more chapters but not an entire story so if you'd like me to continue this here please comment below and I may continue this version as well as show other possible plots I had.**

 _Tombstone: I like the new version better._

 **Percephine: That's only because you weren't in the old version.**

 _Tombstone: Exactly! How can a story be any good without me in it!?_

 **Percephine: The world may never know.**


	2. Discarded story: Alone Together Part 1

**Percephine: Happy Holidays everyone! ^ ^ I come bearing good news! My cat is is a lot better so I should be able to get back to my fan fictions soon!**

 _Tombstone: But first the author needs to get through the holidays and preparations for New Years._

 **Percephine: It's true. Christmas is tomorrow and then afterwards we have to take down the Holidays stuff to replace it with New Years stuff. Since that's going to take a while I decided to spend today doing a quick drabble on a AU I could never finish.**

 _Tombstone: There are more discarded the finished._

 **Percephine: I have problems with the endings. :(**

 _Tombstone: And any chapter other than the first one._

 **Percephine: Either way this story was about Yuma feeling neglected and leaving home to try to find his own place in the world. Then he's found three years later ( along with my own random thoughts. )**

Yuma was in his room packing a large bag with clothes, food, and a few pictures as his grandma sadly watched him before saying, " You don't have to leave. "

Yuma stopped mid way putting a shirt in and gave a deep sigh. Without looking at her Yuma said, " I know, it's just that ever since everything ended everyone has been drifting apart. It's been a few weeks since anyone has even given me a call or text. "

Yua picked up a family photo. " Mom and dad are off on some adventure and Akari has been travelling to follow leads for her stories. Even you are spending more times with your friends. Everyone else is moving on and leaving me behind. "

Yuma put the photo in his bag and zipped it up and put it on his back finally turning toward his grandma. " Now it's my turn to move on and find out where I really belong in this world. "

Yuma's grandma gave a sad smile and a nod. " I understand. All I ask is that you take this and use it to help you find your place in the world. " She stretches her hand out to him.

Yuma looked down at her hand and his eyes were almost as large as dinner plates a he saw a roll of money almost as big as his fist in her hand. Yuma looked back up at his grandma. " That's too much! There's no way I can take that! "

Yuma's grandma Took his arm and forced it into his hand. " You can and you will. " As Yuma just stared at the money in his hand with a worried look his grandma smiled. " If it makes you feel any better you can consider it as a loan and repay me when you find your place and earn a living. Also don't forget to write. You don't have to tell me where you are or anything but please just send me a sign that you're okay. "

Yuma's worried look was replaced with a reassuring smile as he gave his grandma a hug." I promise to write grandma. " Yuma pulled back Slowly. " Well I guess I should be going. Bye grandma. "

Yuma started heading down and hih grandma watches from the window of his room as he left the house and started walking down the road until he was no longer in view. Once he was completely out of sight she whispered, " Be safe. "

3 years later

Akari sat in front of Shark in the ex-Barian's home while Shark pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a tired sigh. " So what you're saying is you want to borrow Vector to infiltrate some freaky themed restaurant? "

Akari groaned. " For the thousandth time, yes! "

Shark leaned back a little and crossed his arms. " For the thousandth time, why? "

Akari glared at Shark. " That is confidentially information. "

Shark glared back. " Vector is under my care and is my responsibility, so I have every right to know what you are going to do with him and why. "

" Could you two stop talking about me like I'm not here? " Vector said from the couch a few feet away clearly annoyed.

After a few minutes of silent glaring Akari finally stopped glaring and deflated in defeat. " There's something going on there I just know it. Ever since the place got revitalized and the ' Monsters of the Night ' element was placed into it they haven't allowed any reporters, journalists, cameras, or even phones inside. I need to know what they're hiding. "

Shark raised an eyebrow. " And why do you need to use Vector for that? Just sneak in and look around on your own. "

" That's just it. " Akari huffed with frustration. " Even the most skilled undercover journalists couldn't sneak in. With how I dress and act they'll see me coming from a mile away! "

Vector peered over the back of the couch. " So what you're saying is you want me to get in being my own beautiful self, and then lie and cheat and steal to get information on this place? " A twisted smirk played across vector's face. " I'll do it. "

2 weeks later

" Five days! " Vector complained as Akari stopped the car a couple blocks from the restaurant. " It took us five days to drive here! "

Akari did her best to tune him out. " I told you it was a long drive and I meant it. "

Sharked yawned from the back eat. " Look on the bright side. The lack of sleep and dark circles under your eyes help you look creepier. "

Vector glared at Shark. " I know I'm not hearing about the ' bright side ' from you of all people? Why did you come anyway? We would have been just fine without you. "

Shark glared back. " Someone has to be there to save you when you mess everything up. "

" Whatever " Vector muttered as he opened the car door and started to get out, only to be pulled back in.

Vector turned to glare at Akari who just just gave him a case with what looked like contact lenses and said " Put these on. "

" What are these? " Vector asked as he started to put them in just to get out of there as soon as possible.

" Special made lenses that pick up the signals your eyes receive and display them on this screen. " Akari took out a small handheld screen that showed Vector looking at the road in front of him since he had already gotten out of the car and was walking towards the restaurant. .

" Impressive. " Vector said as he spied the three story black building with a silver signed engraved with the word ' Purgatory ' in thin slanted letters.

Inside had black walls, ceiling, and tables. The windows were blocked with black drapes so the only light came from the small light blue flames of silver candles on the tables and silver chandeliers above them.

What really caught his eyes were the people. The people that were there were wearing everything from a woman in a gown that looked like it belonged in the victorian age to a man wearing nothing more than black leather pants and and a dog collar with a chain being pulled by a woman in black lacey top and fishnets.

As Vector was seated at a table by a teenage girl in a black neko costume he thought, " _I have to admit the place seems strange but there's nothing that looks out of place. Except I can't find the menu. "_ Vector realized as he looked at the table with only a candle and silverware on it.

Just as Vector was about to complain a all too familiar voice beside him inquired, " Are you a predator or prey? "

Not willing to believe it Vector looked next to him only to have his suspicions confirmed. Standing next to him in a black vest, pants, and shoes and dressed like a werewolf with claws, tail, pointy teeth and ears was Black Mist peering at him with two yellow eyes and a smirk on his now dark tanned human face.

 **Percephine: Nothing says Happy Holidays like a cliff hanger. ^ ^ I actually have more to this but the chapter was getting long and I did to get ready for Tomorrow. So some time after New Years I promise to make another chapter for this. :3**

 _Tombstone: Make sure your decorations don't burn your house down._

 **Percephine: And lots of joy and thanks to Larix959 and RyuRan2200 for being my regular commenters! ^ ^**


	3. Discarded story: Alone Together Part 2

**Percephine: Hey everyone, guess who's back!? ^ ^**

 _Tombstone: An insane introvert with no social skills who is obsessed with cats and just happens to make fan fiction and MMD videos._

 **Percephine: I know I should be mad but it's amazing how accurate it really is.**

 _Tombstone: It's not hard considering how simple your life is._

 **Percephine: True. Anyways, as promised a second chapter to the discarded story ( working title was " Alone Together. " ) I would have had this uploaded yesterday but I needed to help my mom with her New Year's hangover. ^ ^'**

 _Tombstone: Now let's get on with the story before the author decides to go into horrifying detail about a forty three year old woman with a hangover._

 _In the last chapter Yuma left home to find his own place in the world. Three years later Akari has Vector infiltrate some crazy restaurant where he runs into none other than Black Mist._

Vector stared up at the now human number in disbelief. Black Mist was supposed to have been destroyed back in the number war, so how was he still very much alive and if front of him? Not to mention human and wearing a werewolf costume.

After a few minutes of Vector just staring Black Mist seemed to get annoyed as he said in a forced calm voice, " Look, I know I'm so gorgeous that I leave you speechless but do you mind choosing a menu already? I have other tables to get to. "

Vector just blinked in confusion and took the menu in Black Mist's left hand and muttered a " Thank you. " As BLack Mist turned around and walked away. Once he was out of sight Vector looked at the black laminated menu with the word _Predator_ at the top in the same silver slanted writing as the the sign outside. The food and prices were listed in the same silver color but in a more blocky font. The food on the menu was just as weird as the people in it with things like blood and tongue sausages and chilled baby squirrel.

As Vector looked at the menu and twirled it in his fingers of course his mind kept going back to Black Mist. The number knew who and what he was but treated him like any other customer. Sure he had changed a little since the numbers war ended almost four years ago but all that really changed was that he got taller. His style and personality were still pretty much the same, much to the dismay of the other ex-Barian emperors who hoped that he would " calm down " as he got older.

Vector was pulled from his thoughts as all at once the light blue flames all went out, leaving everyone in complete darkness. It was the kind of darkness where you couldn't tell if your eyes were open or closed. There were a lot of different reactions from the people around him. Some gasps of shock and nervous murmuring trying to figure out what was going on. Others seemed excited and chattered with others about what they thought was going to happen next. Then there were those that probably visited here a few times and possibly some employees that just continued eating and going about their business.

There was then a large burst of silver fire to the right of the room that somehow lit all the smaller candles on the tables and chandeliers. The larger fire was now on top of a large black stage that was previously hidden in the very low light. On the stage was a large black throne with black curtain hanging behind it.

What really caught everyone's attention was the fact that someone was sitting in the throne, leaning to the left in a relaxed yet somehow powerful pose with a large smirk on his face. He was tall and wearing fancy looking silver pants with a vine like black pattern on the outer thigh. The equally fancy looking shirt was black and completely blended in with the red and black design of his vest. Around his pulled out collar was a purple ribbon with a blue pendant.

His long black hair covered one of his eyes so that only one red eye was showing. The throne, long hair, and superior look made Vector shiver as he had flashbacks to Don Thousand. The costume part of his outfit seemed to be the large black and red demon wings and red curved horns on top of his head.

He stood with an almost inhuman gracefulness and said in a dark, tempting voice, " Welcome one and all to _Purgatory._ The place where your sweetest nightmares and sickest fantasies hide. " He took a slight bow. " I am your honored host Kuraku. " Kuraku then stood up straight.

A feigned apologetic look came across his face. " Now I know all of you were so excited about our usual show but I'm afraid things haven't gone as planned tonight. " Everyone started murmuring. " Do not worry, there will still be a grand show for you tonight. For you see, there is a spy amongst us. "

The murmuring got louder as the confusion grew and Vector was suddenly very aware that he was being watched.. After the murmuring got so loud Kuraku sent out a cold glare that silenced the room before his normal smirk returned. " As you know, we don't allow reporters and journalists in here because they seek to take our sacred world and taint it with their false truths and turn our freedom into something sick and obscene. "

" So when they try to use dirty tricks and try to make us out to be fools it's only right to show them who the real fools are is it not? " Kuraku snapped his fingers and Akari and Shark were tied up and dragged in by two large men, probably bouncers, and was thrown in front of the stage. " This girl tried using one of our kind as a tool for her own personal gain. Such low creature should just. " Kuraku snapped his fingers. " Disappear. "

Vector and Shark watched in shock as the same flames that were on the stage enveloped Akari as she screamed in fear before the fire faded away and no trace of Akari in sight. Kuraku then looked at Shark. " This boy tries to control and train one of us as though we were little more than misbehaving dogs. " Another snap from Kuraku, a scream from Shark and then nothing.

Vector had no idea what was going on. He was so deathly afraid he couldn't even move. Kuraku then turned toward Vector. " This boy tried to turn on his own kind and tried to sell us out simply for his own amusement. " Kuraku snapped once more and as the flames surrounded Vector he couldn't help but scream as everything fell away and turned to black.

 **Percephine: Wow this is a lot longer than I thought it would be. Looks like I'll have to make another chapter huh? Well you guys next time! ^ ^ Don't forget to review!**


	4. Discarded story 2: Promise

**Percephine: I am alive! ^ ^**

 _Tombstone: And I have no idea if I count as dead or alive._

 **Percephine: Gonna be honest, I don't even know if you count as one or two people.**

 _Tombstone: I like to think of myself as two quarters of two whole parts._

 **Percephine: . . . Okay? Well either way sorry I've been gone for so long but I was trying to make my first AMV ( which I did. :3 ) and it kind of took all of my attention. Now I'm back but don't have much time I'm afraid.**

 _Tombstone: The author's mother is a year closer to death._

 **Percephine: -_- Really? Well actually her birthday is coming up really soon so I don't have the time to get my notes for the other story I wa working on so you'll have to make do with a shorter discard I have, sorry. The story is in Shark's point of view and was actually a prototype for hope in the shadows. Enjoy! ^ ^**

 _I run as fast as I can dragging Yuma and Rio behind me. We've been running and hiding all day since the monster's attacked. They broke into my house while Yuma was spending the night ' studying '. My parent's were killed fighting the off and giving us a chance to run. We tried running to Yuma's house but the monster's already attacked and there was no one left._

 _After about another half hour of running we stop to rest. We're a good way away from home and panting heavily. Rio is crying as Yuma tries to comfort her. I would try as well but I'm too busy looking around for any sign of danger or movement. I hear a sound to my left and turn expecting to see a straggler but there's a whole horde of them._

 _Their skin is so pale and an eerie contrast to the dark circles around their eyes. Some of them have blood and flesh of their victims stuck to them as they start to slowly come towards us. Zombies, how or why this started I have no idea but it's spreading fast. We need to run but Rio is in no shape to keep running and if I tried to carry her they might catch us._

" _I'll lead them away. " Yuma said with a seriousness I've never seen on his face before._

" _But if you face those things on your own you might- " I started but Yuma held his hand up to silence me._

" _I just said I would lead them away not that I would fight them. I'll just lead them a few blocks away then sneak around and head back towards here. "_

" _But still- " Yuma stopped me with a comforting smile._

" _I promise to come back. When have I ever broken a promise? " I sigh and Yuma's smile brightens a little. " Here. " He takes off his pendant that his parents gave him and then quickly puts it around my neck as he takes mine and pus it around his. " There. Now we each have something important that belongs to the other person so we'll have to meet again to get them back. "_

 _Before I can say anything else Yuma goes close enough to the zombies to catch their attention before running away. I want to go after him, to save him but I can't move, I'm frozen in place. I scream at myself to move to go after, to do anything! I just keeping looking at his back a he runs off, the last time I'll ever see him._

Then I wake up, just like always. The same dream and memories haunting me each night for three years as I think about what could have happened if I had stopped him. I wrap my hand around the pendant that still hangs from around my neck. The last part of him that exists in this world.

I get up, shower, eat and report for today's mission. Ever since me and Rio came to this safe haven I've seen people go out to search for supplies and only some come back. Now that I'm sixteen and old enough to go out myself I plan on ending that cycle. As it is the population is so low only even of us are in this group. Me, Rio, Durbe, Mizael, Alit, Gilag, and . . . Vector. He's so out of his mind he's probably more of a risk than the actual zombies.

Three days of riding in the jeep and dealing with Vector's. . . colorful stories we find what used to be a small pit stop that was obviously a part of some kind of fight but luckily still had food, clothes, medicine, gasoline and other materials that we would be really useful in the future. It wa on our way back that the real trouble started.

As we were driving back everything was going well, no signs of zombies which was weird but welcomed. That is, until we learned why there weren't any around. Runners. Runners were a deviant kind of zombie much more dangerous than regular zombies. Not only were they a lot faster and stronger than regular zombies but they they regenerated lost body parts after they ate and eat anything in sight, including other zombies. Only damaging the brain and/or burning the entire body kill them.

There was a group of about twenty of them. While Durbe drove Mizael and I tried to aim for their heads while the others guarded the supplies. We were able to take out nine of them before one finally caught up and shove into the jeep hard enough to turn us over.

We tried to fight them off and killed four more before the others got too close. One of them went after Durbe but just before it reached him a shot rang out from the distance. We turned in surprise and saw two people about our age riding up on what looked like dirt bikes. They looked almost like twins in the same kind of simple dirty clothes, yellow eyes, and high curved hair except one wore blue hair and clothes while the other had black hair and clothes. *** Cough * * Cough * Astral and Black Mist * Cough ***

The blue one scowled and the other and yelled " Careful! We don't want to waste ammo! "

The other one yelled back " I killed it didn't I!? " They stopped when they got close and started getting between us and the runners. We got up and started to help and killed all but three. Two of them were running back and forth trying to grab someone without being shot and we lost track of the other one during the struggle. The blue one was focused on lanin a killing blow and didn't see the third one come out of hiding and head straight for him.

Alit and I saw it but there was no way we could have killed it in time in our position on the ground. As it was about to reach him a runner that hadn't been in the group before came out of seemingly nowhere and tackled the other runner to the ground before tearing it's head off and started to bash its head in and eat the brains. I was honestly shocked. I mean sure runners ate zombies but eating other runners was extremely rare.

What's even more rare is instead of finishing it he went after one of the live runners. Once a runner is dead its body will quickly start to deteriorate so by the time the other runner comes back its meal will be gone. These things live to eat so why would it abandon its food? The blue one finally kills one of the remaining runners while the new runner kills the last one.

This time the runner stops to eat everything. I aim to shoot it while it's still but before he can the one dressed in black hits stands in front of me and looks like he's about to hit me in the head with his gun and I flinch out of reflex. I hear a smack but don't feel anything. As I look up I see the new runner is crouched over me blocking the blow. Its head is to the left to the left of mine so I couldn't see its face but I could clearly hear it's voice as it as me in a slow slightly slurred voice, " . . . hu. . . hurt? . . . "

I froze. Runners act like they understand more than regular zombies but none have ever talked before. Then there was the voice. Distorted as it i now I couldn't but think it sounded hauntingly familiar. I looked down at the runner and see a torn shirt and red vest and pants that look like they used to be white stained with dirt and possibly dried blood with orange moons. I want to look at its face but am so afraid of being right.

The runner pulls its head back and I see a pale face with dark circles around its eyes like any other zombie. But I also see eyes that even though they look spaced out and dead have a light that reaches pass death itself. A smile that even though is more tame still holds the same warmth and comfort it once had as he pulls my necklace out of his pocket and holds it up to me. " . . p-prom. . . promise. . . . "

 **Percephine: Welp that's all I have for now. ^ ^ I'll try my best too do the other story later, promise.  
**

 _Tombstone: I' seeing a trend here  
_

 **Percephine: Well they don't. :3  
**

 _Tombstone: Using your skills for evil. I'm so proud._

 **Percephine: Thank you! ^ ^ But everyone! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
